Someone Like You
by Dinha Prince
Summary: Às vezes o amor dura e às vezes fere. Ronald Weasley sabe muito bem disso.


**Disclaimer: Todos os personagens pertencem a J.K. e a quem mais tiver direito. Eu só os utilizo para diversão.**

oooOOoooOOooo

**Obrigada a Afrodite por ter betado e também pelo abraço. Seu carinho é sempre bem-vindo. Bjus ruiva!**

oooOOoooOOooo

Fazia seis longos anos que Ron não via Hermione. Desde que ela revelara o grande segredo, eles ficaram muito tempo sem se falar até que, por muita insistência de Harry, ele resolveu encontrar a ex-amiga para conversar. Era assim que ele a chamava agora. Uma década tinha a idade dessa triste história. Agora, ele estava ali, diante da casa da família Granger-Snape tomando coragem para adentrar na varanda e chamar à porta.

Não precisou bater três vezes. Logo que os nós de seus dedos tocaram o mogno este abriu e um menino de seis anos surgiu.

- Mamãe! – ele gritou – A visita chegou!

Os olhos de Ron congelaram sobre a miniatura do resultado do amor de Severus Snape e Hermione Granger. O garoto era branco, com olhos e cabelos tão negros quanto os do Mestre de Poções, contudo as mechas lisas e oleosas deram lugar às ondulações e o brilho no olhar característico de Hermione, aquela curiosidade insaciável que Ron tão bem conhecia. O menino não fugiu da apreciação do, agora, barbudo ruivo. Segurou as íris negras encarando com uma sobrancelha erguida aquele sardento que o observava.

- Desculpe, senhor. – Uma mulher que parecia ser empregada disse ao pegar o menino pela mão. – Entre, por favor. – Ela pediu dando passagem a Ron, que por ínfimos segundos pensou em não fazê-lo.

- Sente-se, por favor. – E o sofá foi oferecido para deleite do homem.

Ron preferiu ficar em pé, estava tenso demais para relaxar, afinal, era a toca do inimigo.

- Senhorita Richard!

Ouviu a voz de Hermione chamar a mulher.

- Com licença. – Ela despediu-se saindo da sala arrastando o garoto que ainda olhava para Ron.

Acompanhado apenas de seus sentimentos angustiantes o homem respirou fundo. Onde já se viu, ele, Ronald Weasley, em plena casa de Severus Snape, visitando sua ex-amiga Hermione Granger e também senhora Snape? Ron balançou a cabeça em desalento com um sorriso irônico nos lábios. O mundo realmente dava muitas voltas. A situação era tão estúpida, tão fora de eixo que lembrava muito uma música Trouxa que tinha escutado. Salvaguardadas as devidas diferenças.

_**I heard**_

_**that you're settled down**_

_**that you found a girl and you married now**_

Só aceitou ir à casa de Hermione – recusava-se a sequer pensar nela como senhora Snape – após Harry e Gina muito insistirem e depois de ter a garantia, da parte de ambos, que o eterno Morcegão das Masmorras não estaria lá. A residência era num desses novos condomínios onde moravam famílias bruxas misturadas, ou seja, bruxos casados com Trouxas ou de origem Trouxa. A casa era de dois andares, nada muito grande, contudo extremamente aconchegante e iluminada. Dava para ver o toque de Hermione na composição da sala, a delicadeza dela estava em cada lugar. Como ela tinha casado com _Severus Snape_? E como tinha conseguido convencer o Morcegão a largar a escuridão e frieza das Masmorras para morar ali? Ron riu da própria desgraça.

- Ron.

Ele ouviu seu nome e abriu os olhos para encontrar a dona daquela voz. Já tinha seis anos que não escutava o timbre que fazia seus ossos tremerem e seus pelos arrepiarem. Desde que soube da gravidez dela decidiu que não ficaria ferindo a si próprio e resolveu não encontrá-la mais. Hermione, aos trinta anos, continuava linda. Sentiu raiva de si e perguntou para a própria consciência: 'O que ele tem que faltou em mim?'

_**I heard**_

_**that your dreams came true**_

_**guess she gave you things**_

_**I didn't give to you**_

Hermione não sabia como agir. Ficou fitando o amigo estático à sua frente. Ele parecia abalado com a chegada súbita dela. Passou as mãos molhadas nas roupas enxugando-as.

- Desculpe o atraso, mas é que a babá teve de faltar hoje e as coisas ficaram meio emboladas por aqui. – Justificou a aparência um tanto desleixada ao tentar arrumar os cabelos que estavam para cima. – Mas, sente-se. – Ofereceu, sorrindo.

Ron aceitou em silêncio e acomodou-se no móvel, porém sem refestelar-se.

- E então, como está? – Hermione perguntou demonstrando aflição ao deslizar as mãos pela extensão das coxas até a altura dos joelhos.

- Estou bem. Trabalhando muito e... vivendo. – Resumiu bem os seis anos da sua vida. O que diria? Passei os últimos anos chorando noite a fios por sua causa? Transava com várias, mas era você quem eu queria em meus braços? Não mesmo.

- Fiquei sabendo que os London West querem contratá-lo, é verdade?

- Sim. – Ele respondeu curtamente com um meneio. – E o bebê? – indagou ao direcionar o olhar para a protuberância da barriga dela.

- Ah, é somente para o ano que vem. – Ela disse ao alisar com carinho a barriga de quatro meses.

- Pretende ter mais? – a pergunta excluiu a participação crucial de Severus.

- Não, não pretendemos – respondeu rindo colocando o verbo no plural – Criança é uma loucura, dá trabalho... é muito bom sabe, mas dá muito trabalho. Três já satisfazem a minha vontade e a de Severus.

Ron fez uma cara de desgosto ao ouvir o nome do homem o que não passou despercebido para a amiga.

- Desculpe, eu nem te ofereci algo para beber. Chá, café, cerveja amanteigada? – a grávida indagou tentando fugir do problema existente entre eles.

_**Old friend**_

_**Why are you so shy**_

_**It ain't like you to hold back**_

_**Or hide from the light**_

- Aceito água.

- Oh sim, água. Como pude esquecer? – e sem nenhum aceno ou palavra da parte dela um copo de água apareceu na mesa de centro da sala.

Ron bebeu o líquido incolor, inodoro e insípido de uma só vez repousando o copo vazio na mesa, ao término. Na verdade ele não estava com sede, contudo encontrava-se com tanto sentimento represado, lutando para sair de dentro dele, que preferiu beber a água e empurrar as palavras para bem fundo no seu estômago a criar uma situação constrangedora.

- E... notícias do Harry e da Gina?

Ele reconheceu que ela estava fazendo de tudo para ser simpática e descontrair o clima tenso que havia se instalado.

- Você deve saber mais deles do que eu que passei os últimos seis meses viajando o mundo todo. Tive pouco contato com os dois.

- Gina e eu nos encontramos semana passada no Beco Diagonal. Seus sobrinhos estão lindos.

- Puxaram o tio. – Ele brincou.

Hermione riu e Ron lembrou-se de como era bom vê-la sorrir tão abertamente, até que alguém interrompeu o momento.

- Senhora.

A morena virou para encontrar a emburrada empregada trazendo uma criança em cada mão.

- Oh, crianças, venham aqui conhecer o tio Ron. – ela chamou os filhos com um aceno – Ele é amigo da mamãe e do tio Harry.

A empregada libertou as crianças sumindo em seguida pelo corredor. Os dois miúdos aproximaram-se da mãe. A menina acomodou-se no colo de Hermione enquanto o garoto parou ao lado dela como se fosse um guarda-costas. A postura dele mostrava desconfiança.

- Crianças, esse é o tio Ron. Ron essas são as minhas duas pedras preciosas. Albus e Eileen – ela anunciou com carinho ao beijar a cabeça de cada um.

- Olá, crianças. – o barbudo ruivo os cumprimentou acenando – Esse aqui eu já conheço. – disse apontando para Albus – Foi ele quem me recebeu.

Hermione deu uma retorcida nos lábios.

- Sim, o homem da casa quando o pai não está. Tão controlador! – exclamou ao erguer as sobrancelhas.

- Lembra alguém, não? – Ron fez a pergunta ao fitá-la inclinando a cabeça para o lado.

- Ah Ron, pare com isso! – Hermione esbravejou sorrindo.

- E essa aqui é senhorita Eileen. – Ele falou agarrando a ponta do nariz da menina que encolheu-se no colo da mãe – Não precisa ter medo de mim não, o tio Ron é amigo apesar da barba.

Hermione sentiu seu coração derreter ao ouvir a frase. Há tanto anos eles sequer se falavam e agora assistia o quão enternecedor o amigo estava se portando.

- Essa aqui é a possessiva e geniosa da mamãe.

- Ora, então ela não nega o pai que tem. – Ron brincou ligeiramente.

Dessa vez o sorriso de Hermione foi mais brando.

- Eles se parecem muito com vocês. Albus lembra mais você fisicamente já Eileen parece muito com o pai, é até mais branca do que o irmão.

- Sim, ela lembra mais o Severus, até o nariz um pouco adunco.

- E os gênios? – ele prosseguiu ignorando a menção de Hermione.

- Nada fáceis, afinal eles são filhos de dois geniosos.

- Senhora?

A empregada interrompeu outra vez a conversa ao entrar na sala.

- O senhor Snape já está em casa. Pediu para avisá-la.

Ron sentiu seus músculos retesarem. Harry, Gina e Hermione tinham garantido que ele não encontraria aquele que culpava dia e noite pela perda da mulher que amava.

_**Hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited**_

_**But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it**_

_**I hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded**_

_**That for me, it isn't over**_

-Severus? – Hermione indagou preocupada. Ela tinha pedido que ele não chegasse em casa antes que Ron fosse embora.

- Papai! - o menino falou e correu em direção ao corredor onde estava a escada para o segundo andar.

- Albus! – Hermione o chamou mas ele já tinha sumido.

- Senhorita Richard, por favor, leve Eileen lá para cima para ver o pai.

A nada feliz empregada, pegou a menina de quatro anos no colo e saiu da sala. Ron levantou em seguida.

- Ron.

- É melhor eu ir Hermione, seu marido já está em casa.

- Ron, por favor, você mal chegou. Não vá. – Ela pediu aflita. – Temos tanto o que conversar.

- É, mas parece que seu esposo não pensa da mesma forma.

- Ele não vai descer Ron, eu prometo.

- Como você e Harry prometeram que ele não estaria em casa? – sacudiu a cabeça – Deixa para lá. A gente se vê outro dia.

O rosto de Hermione era de desalento diante da resposta de Ron.

- Até logo. – Ele despediu-se antes de dar as costas.

- Não vai me dar um abraço? - Hermione quis saber.

Ron girou para encontrar os olhos castanhos pedintes dela. A outrora jovem pela qual se apaixonara não tinha mudado em nada. Caminhou até ela e a abraçou. Sentiu a retribuição quando os braços dela o apertaram e os dedos fincaram em suas costas.

- Sinto saudade. Muita saudade.

Ele preferiu ficar em silêncio a tentar falar alguma coisa e chorar.

_**Nevermind**_

_**I'll find someone like you**_

_**I wish nothing but the best**_

_**for you too**_

_**Don't forget me**_

_**I beg**_

_**I'll remember you still**_

_**sometimes it lasts in love**_

_**but sometimes it hurts instead**_

Quando o abraço acabou eles se separaram a uma distância curta e ficaram olhando um para o outro.

- Ron...

Ele a calou com um dedo.

- Não fale nada do qual possa se arrepender depois. Deixe-me ficar com a imagem desse momento e com o sentimento que trago aqui dentro.

Os olhos dela marejavam.

- Eu ainda te amo. – O ruivo declarou antes de dar-lhe um beijo na bochecha. O contato entre a pele dos lábios e a barba rasteira dele e o rosto dela foi rápida. Ron não quis prolongar o sofrimento. Afastou-se lentamente focalizando os olhos cintilantes. Sem palavras, deu as costas, abriu a porta e saiu sem olhar para trás.

Hermione ficou ali, parada, perdida em seus pensamentos e sentimentos enquanto uma lágrima marcou sua face. Apenas voltou a realidade quando uma mão forte apertou seu ombro.

- Severus. – Suspirou o nome do amado ao deitar a cabeça sobre a mão do esposo. Sentiu o grosso anel de casado por baixo das melenas cacheadas. – Demorou para chegar. – Sarcasmo em sua voz.

- Achei que vocês precisavam de um pouco mais de tempo. – Ele falou contendo o monstro ciumento que queria libertar-se.

Ela fungou antes de virar para encontrá-lo.

- Obrigada. – Agradeceu gentilmente.

Um suavizar do semblante dele antes de curvar-se para alcançar os lábios dela num beijo carinhoso.

- Meu coração é seu. – Ele sussurrou sem medo, com a boca roçando na dela.

- Assim como o meu amor. – A morena respondeu antes de aceitar a carícia do marido.

_**Sometimes it lasts in love**_

_**but sometimes it hurts instead**_

_**yeah**_

Um pouco já distante da casa de Hermione, dirigindo o carro e ouvindo uma música que tocava na rádio. Ronald olhava a rua à sua frente vendo a amada ainda parada na sala de estar. E quando o refrão tocou...

_**Nevermind**_

_**I'll find someone like you**_

_**I wish nothing but the best**_

_**for you too**_

_**don't forget me**_

_**I beg**_

_**I'll remember you said**_

_**sometimes it lasts in love**_

_**but sometimes it hurts instead**_

Ele sorriu secamente ao girar o volante para entrar na curva.

- Essas coisas só funcionam em músicas, na vida real tudo é bem diferente. Eu nunca encontrarei alguém igual a você Hermione.

E a luz vermelha traseira do pequeno carro desenhou a trajetória da partida.

_**Nevermind**_

_**I'll find someone like you**_

_**I wish nothing but the best**_

_**for you too**_

_**don't forget me**_

_**I beg**_

_**I'll remember you said**_

_**sometimes it lasts in love**_

_**but sometimes it hurts instead**_

oooOOoooOOooo

**N/A: Espero que tenham gostado. Gosto muito da Adele e essa música é linda apesar de triste. Aguardo comentários/;***


End file.
